elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Janu
|} Janu ist ein junger Afrikanischer Elefantenbulle auf der englischen Noah's Ark Zoo Farm in Wraxall bei Bristol. Janu wurde am 07.07.2005 in Howletts Wild Animal Park in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury geboren. Er ist der Sohn der Elefantenkuh Swana†, die selbst zwanzig Jahre früher dort geboren wurde. Janu ist Swanas† zweites Kalb nach seiner Schwester Umna† und kam gut zwei Monate nach der Geburt seiner Halbschwester Jara zur Welt. Über Vater Jums hat er etliche weitere Halbgeschwister, darunter auch einige Kälber seiner Großmutter Masa†, der Leitkuh. Ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt wurden Jama, seine Halbschwester und Tante, sowie Juva†, ein Halbbruder, geboren. Am intensivsten war sein spielerischer Umgang anscheinend mit der fast gleichaltrigen Jara, die im Gegensatz zu ihm voller Energie steckt, während er zu den ruhigen und "entspannten" Elefanten in Howletts gehört. Am 20.12.2008 wurde Etana geboren, Janus jüngere Schwester, und am 05.06.2011 sein Bruder Impy. Er selbst gehörte inzwischen zu den älteren Kälbern im Tierpark und wurde daher bald nach Impys Geburt im Juli 2011, als seine Schwester Umna† starb, zusammen mit Halbbruder Juva† in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park gebracht, der ebenso wie Howletts von der Aspinall-Foundation betrieben wird. In Port Lympne leben außerdem der Bulle Kruger† und die Kühe Lara† und Issa†. Lara† ist eine Halbschwester des Vaters der in Howletts lebenden Kühe Tammi und Stavit†, ihre Tochter Issa† die Halbschwester dieser beiden Zuchtkühe. Ebenso wie Janu und Juva† waren zuvor schon abgegeben worden die Halbbrüder Jassa und Jumar (beide 1997 geboren), die zunächst in den Safaripark Vergel nach Spanien gingen und heute im Zoo Lisboa (Jassa) und im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno (Jumar) leben. Jassa ist ein Onkel und Halbbruder von Janu. Die Überfahrt nach Port Lympne verlief ruhig am ersten Wochenende im Juli 2011. Die beiden Jungbullen wurden sicher dorthin gebracht. Nach Angaben des Parks in Port Lympne waren die beide selbstbewussten Tiere für die Kuhgruppe in Howletts zu ungestüm. Die Jungbullen sollen dort auch vom Zuchtbullen Kruger† lernen, um später die erfolgreiche Zucht von Howletts fortzusetzen. Im September 2014 wurde Janu zur Zoo-Farm Noah's Ark in der Nähe von Bristol transportiert. Hier wird er neben der erwachsenen Kuh Buta†, sie war seinerzeit der einzige Elefant in Wraxall, auch mit den beiden afrikanischen Bullen Kruger†, ausgewachsen und ebenfalls aus Port Lympne (leider zuvor verstorben), und dem sechsjährigen M'Changa aus Boras in Schweden auf den riesigen Weiden zusammenleben. Janu bleibt weiterhin im Besitz der Aspinall Foundation. Im April 2018 kam als dritter Bulle Shaka aus dem Tiergarten Schönbrunn nach Wraxall. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung von Howletts' Elefantengruppe auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Best Price For Baby African Bull Elephant - Howletts Wild Animal Park Photographic Print, Foto (zum Verkauf) vom drei Wochen alten Janu mit Jara auf priceprobe.co.uk. *'Little and Large'...Swana (mum) introduces Etana to the outside world, Beitrag auf www.animalloversweb.com. *Janu and Juva come up trunks at new home, Artikel zur Überführung mit Foto der beiden in Port Lympne auf www.thisiskent.co.uk. *Hello Boys - Elephants on the Move, ähnliche Mitteilung der Aspinall-Foundation auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Young African elephant latest arrival at Noah's Ark Zoo Farm near Bristol, Bericht von Janus Ankunft auf der Noah's Ark Zoo Farm auf www.bristolpost.co.uk. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Noah's Ark Zoo Farm